Cień Bafometa/07
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: AMELJA. W połowie czerwca Pomian wrócił z podróży. Gdy po opuszczeniu pociągu przeszedł sklepiste tunele pod peronem i znalazł się na białym, w kostki wykładanym dojeździe dworcowym, ogarnęło go uczucie zdumienia. Całe otoczenie wydało się dziwne i jakby nieswoje. By rozprostować trochę zdrętwiałe długą jazdą członki, nie wziął dorożki, lecz zostawiwszy pakunki w szatni, poszedł ku miastu długą, wysadzaną lipami aleją ulicy Kolejowej. Szczególne uczucie „dziwności“ wszystkiego tego, co go otaczało, nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. A przecież od czasu, jak wyjechał, upłynęły zaledwie trzy miesiące. — Czyżby się co tutaj zmieniło? — pomyślał, wodząc spojrzeniem po rysujących się wdali wieżach kościołów, spiętrzonym w perspektywie chaosie dachów i czubach rozkwitłych w pełni drzew. — Nie. — Raczej uderzał niemile „normalny“ wygląd miasta. Wszedłszy głębiej w istotę swego stanu, nabrał przekonania, że tem, co go teraz raziło, był brak czegoś wyjątkowego w otaczającem go obecnie środowisku. Poprostu Pomian spodziewał się, że zastanie tu wszystko „jakoś inaczej“. Tymczasem przynajmniej narazie nic nie zapowiadało wyglądanej zmiany; wszystko było „po staremu“. Twarze przechodniów obojętne przesuwały się przed jego spojrzeniem leniwo i szaro jak codzienność. — Rzecz niepojęta! — myślał, skręcając koło kościoła św. Elżbiety na Klasztorną. — Więc tuta o? Ludzie tacy jacyś spokojni, jakgdyby nigdy nic. A możeby tak kogoś zagadnąć w oględny sposób? Tu opadło go uczucie nagłego zawstydzenia. — Nie wypada — mogą wyśmiać. Może rzeczywiście nic tu szczególnego nie zaszło; może owa „obcość“ jaką tutaj odczuwam, jest czemś chwilowem, czemś, co tkwi tylko we mnie? Należy być ostrożnym. Dopiero teraz poczuł silny „głód. Miał wrażenie, że od 24 godzin nic nie jadł. Spojrzał na zegar wieżowy. Dochodziła szósta. Było jeszcze bardzo rano. — Restauracje z pewnością jeszcze zamknięte — wyciągnął nieprzyjemny dla siebie wniosek. — Szkoda, że nie zjadłem śniadania na dworcu. W tem na rogu ul. Katedralnej, po prawej spostrzegł otwarte gościnnie podwoje kawiarni Centralnej. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wszedł do wnętrza. — Jedna biała cedzona! — rzucił półgłosem dyspozycję kelnerowi, zanurzając się z rozkoszą w przytulne ramiona fotelu pod oknem. Po chwili pokrzepiał się już wonnym odwarem, przeglądając równocześnie dzienniki. — Szarzyzna — mruknął po pewnym czasie, odkładając znudzony gazetę. — Codzienność. I ziewnął przeciągle... Potem wyjrzał przez okno. Znużone spojrzenie przesunęło się po absydzie katedry, spłynęło po zboczach graniastej wieży i przerzuciło się ociężale na pierzeję domów u zbiegu Katedralnej i Mniszej. Powoli uwaga skupiła się na narożnej kamienicy vis à vis baszty wieżowej z zegarem. Niewiadomo dlaczego, z osobliwą uporczywością obserwował partję parterową domu pod nr. 18. Musiał tam być zapewne jakiś sklep lub magazyn, bo okna i drzwi zasunięto żelaznemi storami. Wtem ze zdumieniem odczytał napis nad wyjściem: — Stefan Zieleniewicz. — — To niemożliwe! — żachnął się niemal głośno. — To niemożliwe! — Co takiego, proszę szanownego pana? — zapytał uprzejmie pochylając się nad nim starszy kelner, Marcin, dobry znajomy z dawnych, kawiarnianych czasów. — O co chodzi? — Co to za sklep? — zapytał Pomian, wskazując oczyma wywieszkę. — Zieleniewicz i Spółka — sklep wyrobów i przetworów żelaznych — objaśniał spokojnie Marcin. — Stara, solidna firma. Szan. pan przecież tutejszy. Nic pan o niej dotychczas nie słyszał? — Ależ tu był jeszcze niedawno temu sklep z dewocjonaljami! — odpowiedział prawie urażony Pomian. Okrągłe oczy sługi przybrały wygląd kulisty. — Sklep z dewocjonaljami? — powtórzył, jakby nie dowierzając własnym uszom. — Tu, tu naprzeciw naszej kawiarni? I nagle roześmiał się serdecznie. — Nie — szanowny pan żartuje. Che, che! Coby też Zieleniewicz powiedział na ten koncept? Che, che, che! Zieleniewicz w resorcie dewocjonalnym? Hi, hi, hi! Dziś mu jeszcze to zakomunikuję jako projekt. — Pomian był wściekły. — Panie Marcinie! — rzekł z naciskiem, tłumiąc hamowaną z trudem pasję. — Tylko bez głupich żartów! Bardzo proszę! Jeśli mówiłem o sklepie z dewocjonaljami, to nie miałem na myśli Zieleniewicza w charakterze jego właściciela. — Tylko kogo, proszę szanownego pana? — dopytywał się ciekawie z filuternym uśmiechem Marcin. — Tylko kogo? — Pawła Kuternóżkę — odparł chłodno, akcentując każdą sylabę, rozjątrzony do ostateczności gość. W pierwszej chwili kelner zdębiał. Odstąpił parę kroków od stolika i nie spuszczając oczu z Pomiana, śledził wyraz jego twarzy. — Kpi czy o drogę pyta? — myślał, napróżno usiłując wyczytać prawdę ze zmienionych od afektu rysów gościa. Wreszcie znać zorjentował się w sytuacji, bo poważniejąc, rzekł pojednawczo: — Zaszła tu widocznie pomyłka. Szanowny pan zapewne pomieniał ze sobą nazwiska i lokale. Ów Kuternóżka prawdopodobnie ma, czy też miał sklep z towarem religijnym gdzieś przy innej ulicy. Z drugiej strony jednak nie mogę przypomnieć sobie, by w naszem mieście istniał kupiec noszący podobne nazwisko — a siedzę tutaj już 30 lat i znam wszystkie miejskie firmy jak własną kieszeń. Chociaż... pardon!... Zaraz, zaraz... teraz przypominam sobie jak przez sen... Tak, tak — na pewno. To nazwisko, które chwilowo wypadło mi z pamięci, nosił swego czasu właściciel składu trumien, przy ul. Zielonej. Paweł Kuternóżka — tak, tak — to ten sam. Teraz przychodzi mi nawet na pamięć piosenka, którą mu pod oknami wygwizdywały złośliwe nasze łaziki. Była trochę nieprzyzwoita. Ale to już dawne czasy. Biedny Pawełek dawno już nie żyje; umarł temu 20 lat z górą. Pomian ochłonął. Spokojny ton Marcina a zwłaszcza wyraz szczerego zakłopotania na jego poczciwej, starannie wygolonej twarzy dały mu dużo do myślenia. Postanowił więc być oględniejszym w rozmowie. — Więc naprawdę — zapytał, ujmując go poufale za ramię — tam naprzeciw jeszcze 3 lub 4 tygodnie temu nie było nad wejściem do sklepu nazwiska Kuternóżki? — Ależ naturalnie, że nie. Zieleniewicz zajmuje ten lokal od jakich 40 lat; tkwił już tu, gdy ja, mając lat 19, przyjechałem do naszego miasta; od tego czasu nie ruszył się z tego miejsca i zestarzał się na niem jak ja w tej kawiarni. Pomian podparł głowę ręką i zamyślił się. — To dziwne — rzekł po czasie, zapominając o obecności sługi — to dziwne... Skąd mi się wzięło to nazwisko? — Może jakiś kupiec tak samo się wabiący ma sklep w innem mieście? — poddał usłużnie Marcin. — Szanowny pan podobno wraca z dalekiej podróży... — Nie, nie — zaprzeczył żywo gość — to stanowczo nie. Jeśli było, to tylko tu. Zresztą e, z, e, e... Nie, nie — ta ewentualność wykluczona... Hm... to nazwisko.. — Trochę dziwne — przerwał mu tok rozmyślań Marcin. — Powiedziałbym nawet: trochę komiczne. Che, che, che!... Kuternóżka — Kuternoga, czy coś podobnego. „Kuter, kuter, kuternoga, co nie wierzy w Pana Boga“ — powiadają ludziska. Che, che, che! To się nazwał! No! I w dodatku „Pawełek“. Jak na kpiny. I hamując świeży wybuch wesołości, kelner odszedł w głąb kawiarni, by nie drażnić więcej niesamowitego dziś gościa. Pomian zapłacił i wyszedł... Czerwcowy poranek rozlał tymczasem po świecie różane blaski. Na kopułach kościoła i strzałach wież zapłonęły czerwone ognie, ponad dachami domów zaczęły przewalać się sinoszare woale dymów. Skądś od fabryk nadciągnęły przeciągłe jęki syren, a od gościńców turkoty wozów. Rozbudzone miasto zaszemrało rozgwarem dnia... Szedł powoli wąską uliczką między wieżą dzwonnicy a absydą katedry. Lubiał ogromnie ten zaułek, przypominający mu średniowieczne partje wielkich miast Europy, znane ze sztychów i starych obrazów. Unosiła się nad tą częścią miasta jakby jakaś tajemnicza półmgła wieków, jakieś senne, starcze dumanie. Potężny, brzemieniem lat ubiegłych przesycony nastrój spływał od bloków kamiennych wieżycowej baszty, drzemał po gzymsach i wnękach katedralnych wykuszy. Pod nogami dudniły czasem głucho płyty, zdradzając istnienie podziemnych lochów, a w skwarne dnie lata wydobywał się skądś z pomiędzy szczelin i przepuklin kościelnego dziedzińca szczególny, stęchlizną grobów przesiąknięty wyziew. Podobno niegdyś rozciągał się dookoła katedry cmentarz; dziś miejsce jego zajął zielony, trawą porosły wirydarz z kępami bukszpanu pod strażą kilku rozrzuconych cyprysów. U węgła dzwonnicy, pod kamiennym słupkiem u wylotu uliczki siedziała jak zwykle stara żebraczka, Teklusia. Pomian pozdrowił ją skinieniem głowy, rzucając jałmużnę na podołek brudnej, pstrej od łat spódnicy. — Bóg zapłać, panie — podziękowała zawiędłym głosem, podnosząc ku niemu zgasłe, okaprawiałe oczy. — A! To Wielmożny pan! Co to? Wielmożny pan chorował? Od kilku miesięcy nikt mnie tak jeszcze nie obdarował. Nie było mego dobrodzieja, nie było. Cosik wielmożny pan blady, hę? Pan Bóg może chorobę dopuścił? — Nie było mnie przez parę miesięcy w mieście — wyjeżdżałem — zbył krótko pytanie. — A co tu u was słychać, Teklusiu? Jak przeszła Wielkanoc? — At, jak zwykle. Wszystko odbyło się, jak co roku. — jak co roku? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. — Nic nie zaszło ważnego? Stara popatrzyła nań z odcieniem zdumienia. — A dyć jak mówię, że nic nowego, to nic nowego. A bo i cóżby się stać takiego mogło? Ot zwyczajnie jak w post księża kazali z ambon, potem spowiadali, odprawiali suplikacje, a ludzie kajali się z grzechów, by po Wielkiejnocy znów w te same grząźć, jak, za przeproszeniem pana, te świnie w błoto. Pomian uczynił gest zniecierpliwienia. — Ależ nie o to mi idzie... A jak tam było z procesjami. — A no były, jużci były procesje i stacje krzyżowe. — I stacje też? — podchwycił Pomian, niewiadomo dlaczego, nagle wzruszony. — A jużci i stacje — powtórzyła trochę zdziwiona jego zainteresowaniem dla obrzędów kościelnych. — Chodzili po kościołach od jednej do drugiej — ot, jak co roku. Pomian zaniepokoił się. — Jakto po kościołach? Więc wewnątrz, nie gdzieś poza ich obrębem? — A jużci że wewnątrz. A kędyż mieli chodzić, jak nie po kościele, gdzie są stacje Męki Pańskiej porozwieszane po ścianach? A dyć tak bywa co roku. Pomian kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. — Więc nic nadzwyczajnego tutaj w tym czasie nie zaszło? Przecież, przypomnijcie sobie, Teklusiu! Żebraczka pochyliła głowę z namysłem. — Mam nareszcie — rzekła z tryumfem, podnosząc ku niemu oczy. — No, co takiego? — naglił niecierpliwie. — We Wielkim Tygodniu ks. kanonik, Tylżycki wykluczył z bractwa Różańcowego Antoninę Kownacką, wdowę po stelmachu, co to ją przyłapano na cudzołóstwie z człekiem żonatym. — A bodajże cię licho! — zaklął pod wąsem Pomian, rozgniewany na Bogu ducha winną staruszkę — To ci nowina! No! I już chciał ją pożegnać, gdy z poza absydy katedralnej wyłoniła się imponująca postać księdza. Duchowny, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, przeszedł mimo zamyślony. — Czy to ks. Dezydery? — zapytał Pomian, zwracając się raz jeszcze do żebraczki z uczuciem człowieka, chwytającego się ostatniej deski ratunku. — Ks. prałat, Dezydery Prawiński — poprawiła go z naciskiem Teklusia. Pomian uśmiechnął się zadowolony. — Podobno bardzo srogi spowiednik i kaznodzieja? — zagadywał w dalszym ciągu. — Jużci surowy jest, bo ludziska w mieście paskudne, a to święty człowiek. — Słyszałem, że to on prowadził tego roku procesję błagalną w Dnie Krzyżowe na „Bugaju“? Stara wybałuszyła nań kaprawe oczy. — Hę? Na „Bugaju“ — powiadacie panie? A gdzież to ten „Bugaj“? Miejsce jakie odpustowe, czy co? Pomian uczuł, że zabłąkał się znów pomiędzy jakieś wertepy. — Jakto, babusiu — nie wiecie, gdzie jest przedmiejski przysiółek zwany powszechnie Bugajem? Nad rzeką, tuż za Zieloną Rogatką. — Cha, cha, cha! — zachichotała cicho Teklusia. — Już wiem, już wiem, co wielmożny Pan ma na myśli. Ale to nie żaden „Bugaj“, proszę łaski pana, jeno „Dębinowa Kępa“. Wielmożnemu panu coś się pewnikiem pomyliło. A co do owych Dni Krzyżowych — nic mi nie wiadomo. Ktoś wielmożnemu panu nabajał o tem dubów smalonych. Gdyby coś tam takiego było, pierwszabym o tem wiedziała. Pan Pieniążek, zakrystjan, mój kmotr i powinowaty cośby mi o tem powiedział. — Ostawajcie z Bogiem, matko — pożegnał babkę Pomian, przerywając indagację. — Boże was ta prowadź, panie! Bóg zapłać za jałmużnę! Pan Jezus zdrowia niech użyczy! — odpowiedziała, przeprowadzając go spojrzeniem starych, zakisłych oczu... W 20 minut później Pomian był już u siebie przy ul. Źródlanej. Przyjął go Józef, jakgdyby nigdy nic, z łagodnym, wyrozumiałym uśmiechem. Poczciwy wyga nigdy się niczemu nie dziwił. Tak już przywykł do rozmaitych dziwactw i niespodzianek w życiu swego pana, że wszystko, cokolwiek odbiegało od codziennej normy, przyjmował jako rzecz naturalną i samo przez się zrozumiałą. Zresztą, co właściwie zaszło nadzwyczajnego? Wyjechał pan nagle na trzy miesiące niewiadomo dokładnie dokąd, wyjechał, prawdę mówiąc, wtedy, kiedy już był czas najwyższy po temu i wrócił równie nagle, jak odjechał. Co to komu szkodziło? Co to kogo obchodziło? Jego, Józefa z pewnością najmniej. Poza tem owe „wyjazdy“ i „podróże“ nie były mu pierwszyzną. Zawsze jakoś co pewien czas, co parę lat, gdy się pan czemś bardzo przejął lub czemś bardzo zirytował, przychodziły najpierw owe „przemiany“, które on, Józef, nazywał po swojemu „forpatrolami“ lub „forpocztami“, a potem następowały „wyjazdy“ i to — rzecz znamienna — zwykle na 3 miesiące. Sługa tak już do tego przywykł, że dziwnemby mu się wydało, gdyby było inaczej. Dlatego i teraz spodziewał się powrotu pana już od paru dni i wszystko przygotował na przyjęcie. W parę minut po przybyciu Pomian rozkosznie wyciągnięty na sofce popijał już swoją czarną kawę stanowiącą clou i finale drugiego śniadania. Wkrótce jednak znużenie po podróży zmorzyło go snem: ostrożnie wyjął mu Józef z bezwładnych palców tlejący jeszcze niedogarek cygara i podsunął poduszkę pod głowę... Zbudził go dopiero późno po południu dźwięk zegara z wieży farnego kościoła. Przeciągnął się leniwo na posłaniu i spojrzał w okno. Słońce kłoniło się już ku zachodowi, oblewając czerwienią szczyty domów i świątyń. Smutny, pożegnalny jego refleks, przywarłszy do jednej ze ścian pokoju, powoli wędrował w górę gdzieś w kierunku stropu i bladł w oczach, dogorywał... Pomian podniósł się ociężale z sofy i podszedł ku biurku. Na zielonem tle sukna odcinał się wyraźnie, niemal wyzywająco, biały prostokąt papieru. List!... Wziął go do ręki i na chwilę zawahał się: otworzyć zaraz, czy odłożyć do jutra? Może coś nieprzyjemnego? Lecz delikatna woń fiołków ulatniająca się z listu, podziałała zachęcająco. Rozerwał kopertę i rzuciwszy okiem na podpis, zdumiał się. Pisała pani Amelja Pradera, wdowa po — ś. p. ministrze. — Szczególne! — pomyślał, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w piękny, silnie zindywidualizowany charakter pisma. — Szczególne! Czego może chcieć ode mnie ta kobieta? I szybko przebiegł oczyma treść listu. — Szanowny Panie! — pisała żona jego wroga. — Spełniając ostatnią wolę ś. p. Męża mego, pragnęłabym widzieć się z Szan. Panem i zamienić z Nim parę słów w pewnej ważnej, dotyczącej ś. p. Męża mego sprawie. Sądzę, że najodpowiedniejszym terenem dla naszego spotkania będzie mój dom; byłabym Mu szczerze wdzięczną, gdyby zechciał odwiedzić mię w którąś środę lub sobotę między 5-tą a 7-mą po południu. Mieszkam obecnie przy ul. Lipowej l. 23, I p. Proszę przyjąć wyrazy szczerego szacunku Amelja Pradera. — Sapristi! — pomyślał, odrywając oczy od pisma i zatapiając je w roztocz słoneczną zachodu. — Spełnia jego ostatnią wolę. Czyżby Pradera, idąc na spotkanie ze mną, przeczuwał pewną śmierć i zostawił testament ze specjalną klauzulą, odnoszącą się do mojej osoby? Hm... Dlaczego ona wzywa mię dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy od jego śmierci upłynęło już niemal 9 miesięcy? Dlaczego nie uczyniła tego wcześniej? Czyżby i co do tego stosowała się do jego woli? Wogóle czego on może chcieć ode mnie z tamtej strony? Dziwne, bardzo dziwne. Usiadł przy biurku i zamyślił się. List Amelji ożywił od nowa wypłowiały już trochę od czasu splot myśli i uczuć związanych z tajemnicą śmierci Pradery. Odżyło zainteresowanie dla „sprawy“, zmartwychwstały z pod zgliszcz i popiołów wspomnienia i wątpliwości. Od paru miesięcy bowiem przestał zajmować się ponurą aferą i tylko przygodnie dowiadywał się z gazet, że śledztwo prowadzone jest w dalszym ciągu lubo bez wydatnych rezultatów; podobno nawet uwięziono parę osób podejrzanych o zamach na życie wielkiego męża stanu, lecz później musiano je wypuścić na wolność z powodu braku dostatecznych dowodów. Wogóle, o ile mu było wiadomem, sprawa znajdowała się obecnie w stadjum długotrwałej stagnacji; jak wszystko na świecie, i ona zeszła wkońcu z porządku dnia i coraz to rzadziej odzywały się jej echa na łamach dzienników. Niemniej Pomian był głęboko przekonany, że władze policyjne i sądowe nie zrezygnują tak prędko z dochodzeń i że „historja“ prędzej czy później wypłynie znów na powierzchnię... Podniósł z zamyślenia głowę i raz jeszcze objął krótkiem spojrzeniem treść listu. Wtedy wyodrębniły się słowa zaproszenia: „w którąś środę lub sobotę między piątą a siódmą“. — Wszakże dziś właśnie sobota! Spojrzał na zegarek. — Szósta. Jeszcze czas. Zadzwonił na Józefa. — Mój żakiet i lakiery! Koło godziny wpół do siódmej przyciskał taster u dzwonka do mieszkania przy ul. Lipowej l. 23 na I. piętrze. Otworzyła mu zgrabna, czarnooka pokojówka. Uchylił kapelusza. — Pani w domu? Dziewczyna zawahała się. — Jaśnie pani dzisiaj nie przyjmuje — odpowiedziała z przymusem. Wówczas podał jej wizytówkę, równocześnie wciskając w rączkę banknot. — Może panienka zechce oddać pani mój bilet. Kokieteryjna główka w białym czepeczku znikła za drzwiami, by po kilku minutach zjawić się z powrotem z czarującym uśmieszkiem na ustach: — Jaśnie pani prosi. I przepuściwszy gościa do wnętrza, wskazała mu salon na prawo. — Jaśnie pani za chwilę wyjdzie. Usiadł przy stole, machinalnie biorąc do ręki album z fotografjami. Wzrok zatrzymał się na pierwszej zaraz karcie. Z ram kartonu wyzierały ku niemu podobizny Pradery i jego żony. Było to zdjęcie weselne, gdyż oboje byli w strojach godowych. Kobieta przytuliwszy głowę do jego ramienia, patrzyła w przyszłość pełna ufności i szczęścia — mężczyzna o znanych mu, nienawistnych rysach uśmiechał się wyzywająco z miną zdobywcy i tryumfatora. — Sic transit gloria mundi — pomyślał, wpatrując się w twarz wroga. Wtem usłyszał za sobą szelest sukni. Obrócił się i wstał od stołu. — Odpowiedziała na jego ukłon głęboki skinieniem cudnej, jasnoblond głowy i nie podając mu ręki, wskazała miejsce naprzeciw siebie. Usiedli i przez chwilę mierzyli się długo oczyma. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Pomian mógł się jej przypatrzyć zbliska; dotychczas bowiem widział ją dwa razy i to tylko przelotnie: raz w otoczeniu tłumu na sali balowej w ambasadzie francuskiej, po raz drugi w czasie jakiejś parady czy uroczystości publicznej, gdy przejeżdżała powozem u boku męża. Amelja Pradera była wspaniałą kobietą; „une femme superbe“ w całem tego słowa znaczeniu. Wysoka, cudownie zbudowana, z gorsem o linjach dyskretnych a niemniej ponętnych, poruszała się z wdziękiem, lekko kołysząc się na biodrach, których zarys przedziwny, kuszący uwydatniała obcisła żałobna suknia. W pewnym szczególnym kontraście do bujnej, żywiołowo rozwiniętej postaci pozostawał owal twarzy pociągłej, z orlim nosem, o rysach może trochę zaostrzonych; łagodziły je oczy ciemne, przedziwnie opalizujące, pełne zadumy i ognia zarazem. Cera śniada, smagława, rzadka u blondynek dziwnie zlewała się z barwą włosów jasnych, o połyskach złocistych. Niezwykła jej uroda działała silnie na zmysły, budząc równocześnie uczucia nieokreślonego niepokoju i podziwu. Piękna pani należała do typu kobiet, które, wzniecając pożądanie u płci drugiej, zarazem narzucają jej pewien patos dystansu. Z niewiadomego powodu w mężczyźnie zakochanym w tego rodzaju kobiecie rodzi się obawa, czy zdobycie jej fizyczne nie będzie świętokradztwem — obawa, która potęgując pociąg płciowy, równocześnie nie pozwala przekroczyć granic i utrzymuje w stanie dręczącego zawieszenia. Amelja Pradera kojarzyła w sposób wyjątkowy sprzeczne ze sobą żywioły: miała coś z anioła i coś z lubieżnej, zdolnej może do orgjastycznego szału samicy. — Zastosowałem się do życzenia łaskawej pani — przerwał Pomian trochę już żenujące milczenie. — Dziękuję — odpowiedziała głosem dźwięcznym, altowym. — Nie chcąc dłużej nadużywać pańskiej cierpliwości, powiem mu odrazu, o co chodzi... W parę dni po śmierci męża znalazłam w biurku jego pomiędzy papierami dwa listy: jeden do mnie, drugi do pana. W liście do mnie mąż mój wyraził we formie ostatniej woli życzenie, abym po upływie 8 miesięcy od jego zgonu odesłała ten list pod pańskim adresem. I drżącą ręką podała mu pismo. Pomian, odebrawszy list, włożył go starannie do portfelu i powstał, składając ukłon pożegnalny. Wstrzymała go gestem ręki. — Miałabym do pana małą prośbę. — Słucham panią. — Proszę przeczytać list teraz przy mnie. Może treść jego wymagać będzie natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na nią zdumiony. — Czyżby znała treść listu? Pani Amelja lekko zarumieniła się pod tem spojrzeniem. — Nie, — odparła z zakłopotaniem, — to nie to, co pan przypuszcza. Proszę, niech pan usiądzie i przeczyta. Ja tymczasem zajmę się czem innem. I ze źle ukrywaną obojętnością zaczęła przerzucać kartki jednej z książek na stole. Pomian usłuchał i wyjąwszy list, przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się z zajęciem. Na białej, zwykłego formatu kopercie, starannie opieczętowanej z lewej strony widniał adres, nakreślony znaną mu ręką o zdecydowanym charakterze. Po chwili wahania rozłamał pieczęcie i zaczął czytać: W. 22 września b. r.  Pomianie! Zapewne zdziwi Cię prośba, z którą zwracam się do Ciebie na parę godzin przed momentem dla nas obu rozstrzygającym. Lecz myślę o tem, że w chwili, gdy przeczytasz to pismo, mnie już nie będzie pomiędzy żyjącymi i że nie potrzebuję się już krępować względami, z któremi zwykle w życiu ludzie się liczą. Zresztą nie mam innej drogi ni sposobu. Gdybym zginął, proszę Cię i zaklinam w imię naszej wielkiej nieprzyjaźni, w imię naszego szczytnego antagonizmu — zaopiekuj się Amelją! Powierzam Ci Ją z pełną ufnością, pewny, że nadziei moich nie zawiedziesz, gdyż wierzę głęboko, że tylko Ty, tylko Ty jeden zdołasz Jej mnie zastąpić. Żegnaj! Kazimierz Pradera. Pomian, przeczytawszy list, nie odrywał odeń oczu. Ostatnie słowa wielkiego wroga brzmiały tak nieprawdopodobnie, że wpatrywał się w ich znak zewnętrzny niby w zawiły, fantastyczny hieroglif. Aż wyczuł na sobie ciężki wzrok Amelji. Podniósł oczy. — Pan skończył? — zapytała z odcieniem zniecierpliwienia. — Tak, łaskawa pani. — I nic mi pan nie ma do powiedzenia? Utopił w jej twarzy badawcze spojrzenie; chciał przeniknąć do głębi tę dumną kobietę. — Czy ona wie, o czem pisze Pradera? Czy domyśla się, jaki to rodzaj prośby? Lecz w twarzy pięknej wdowy wyczytał tylko trwożny niepokój. Wtedy skrystalizowała się w nim nagła decyzja. Objął szczególnem spojrzeniem siedzącą naprzeciw kobietę i rzekł mocno: — Ostatniej woli męża pani stanie się zadość. — — Dziękuję panu. Podała mu rękę. Podniósł ją i przycisnął do ust. — Rzecz dziwna — rzekł po chwili wzruszony, opuszczając jej rękę. — Czy łaskawa pani wie, jakim był mój stosunek do ś. p. ministra? — Wiem. Zwalczaliście się nawzajem na niejednem polu. — Byliśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami, łaskawa pani. — Wiem o tem. Wie m. Nawet o tem, co zaszło między wami w wigilję jego śmierci. — Nawet i o tem? — Tak. Kazik nie miał przedemną tajemnic. I o tem wiem, że w ów straszliwy poranek mieliście się spotkać za miastem. Zdumienie Pomiana wzrastało z każdą chwilą. Nie pojmował, jak mimo wszystko mogła z nim tak rozmawiać. — I mimo to nie odczuwa pani niechęci do wroga męża swego? — zapytał, nie tając dłużej swej wątpliwości. Po twarzy Amelji przepłynął dziwny uśmiech. — Narazie nie zastanawiam się nad tem — odparła wymijająco. — Proszę nie zapominać, że spełniam tylko ostatnią jego wolę. Sam fakt, że mąż mój zwrócił się do pana z prośbą w takiej chwili, świadczy najlepiej o tem, że miał do niego pełne zaufanie, że pana widocznie mimo wszystko wysoko cenił... Ale wracając do obchodzącej nas bezpośrednio sprawy — czy nie mogłabym być panu w jakiś sposób pomocną przy zrealizowaniu ostatniej woli Kazia? Pomian uśmiechnął się. Sytuacja wydawała się arcykomiczną. — Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zapoznać panią z treścią listu. Sądzę, że gra w otwarte karty będzie tu najodpowiedniejszą. I oddał jej list do przeczytania. Wzięła pismo skwapliwie i szybko przebiegła oczyma. Pomian studjował z uwagą wyraz jej twarzy w tej chwili. Było nim zrazu zdziwienie, potem szalony gniew i wzburzenie, wreszcie uśmiechnięta złośliwie ironja. Cała gama uczuć przesunęła się po smagłem licu pięknej wdowy, by wkońcu ustąpić miejsca wyrazowi szyderstwa. W oczach jej zaświtały jakieś przykre blaski, przed któremi należało się mieć na baczności. Ta piękna kobieta była niemal brzydką w tej chwili. Mimowoli odsunął się od niej, jakby odepchnięty niewidzialną siłą. — Zdaje mi się, — pomyślał, — że uczyniłem ruch fałszywy. Ale mniejsza o to. Przynajmniej wiemy, na jakim gruncie stoimy. Lepsze to, niż zabawa w ciuciubabkę. — A głośno dokończył: — Zdaje mi się lepiej było nie oddawać pani listu. Mam wrażenie, że treść jego sprawiła pani niemiłą niespodziankę. — Przeciwnie. Jestem panu za to serdecznie wdzięczną. Będziemy zatem przyjaciółmi, panie Tadeuszu? Pomian osłupiał. Naprzeciw niego stała w blaskach zachodzącego słońca jakby zupełnie inna kobieta. Złośliwe błyski w oczach z przed chwili rozpłynęły się gdzieś bez śladu; z uśmiechem zalotnym, niemal tkliwym patrząc mu w twarz, podawała rączkę małą, wypieszczoną: — Będziemy przyjaciółmi, nieprawdaż? — powtórzyła z powłóczystem spojrzeniem. — Postaram się zasłużyć na cenną przyjaźń pani — odparł prawie machinalnie. — Do widzenia zatem w najbliższą środę między piątą a siódmą. I poparła zaproszenie czarującym uśmiechem. — Stawię się niewątpliwie — zapewnił, przywierając ustami do jej ręki... I wyszedł oszołomiony, na rozstaju sprzecznych myśli i uczuć... „Przyjaźń“ z wdową po Praderze wymagała ostrożności. Przyszła zbyt łatwo i niespodzianie, by można było uwierzyć w jej szczerość. Zresztą była rodzajem spadku po znienawidzonym człowieku, którego uczucia względem niego nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości. Pomian wiedział o tem aż nadto dobrze i nie łudził się bynajmniej. Gdy minęło pierwsze oszołomienie, spowodowane niezwykłą treścią listu i zachowaniem się Amelji, przyszła kolej na spokojną i chłodną refleksję. Zanalizował sprawę do przyciesi, rozsnuł na włókna subtelną tkaninę myśli wroga i przeglądnął ją nawylot. Z perspektywy zaświatów wychyliła się ku niemu piękna, mocna, acz trochę brutalna twarz rywala i wykrzywiła się uśmiechem szyderstwa. Gest jego ręki wyciągniętej w znak pojednania wydał się niezręczny i fałszywy. — Nie zwiedziesz mnie, „przyjacielu“! Czy ona zrozumiała „intencje“ męża? Czy postanowiła działać w myśl jego planów? — Ów uśmiech tajemniczy, który rozlał się po jej twarzy po przeczytaniu listu i zatarł ślady uczuć poprzednich, zdawał się za tem przemawiać. Jeżeli tak było rzeczywiście, Amelja byłaby godną partnerką swego męża. Gra zapowiadała się wprawdzie dla niej niebezpiecznie, bo groziła ewentualnie utratą czci kobiecej, ale właśnie dlatego była równie ryzykowną i dla Pomiana. Pradera wiedział o tem, co robi, i nie przeceniał wcale doniosłości ofiary, jaką czynił ze swej męskiej ambicji. Stawka była wysoka, bo i o niebylejaką wygraną chodziło. Poświęcał żonę, by choć z poza rubieży śmierci zadać cios nienawistnemu przeciwnikowi. Widocznie uznał Amelję za godne siebie narzędzie zemsty; dziesięcioletnie pożycie z nią prawdopodobnie pozwoliło mu poznać dokładnie wszystkie jej cenne pod tym względem „zalety“. Zresztą być może wyrobił je w niej sam. Któż mógł zaręczyć, czy Amelja nie była tworem ducha potężnego ministra? Czy ta wspaniała, rasowa kobieta, jakby stworzona do władzy i odbierania hołdów nie była dzieckiem duchowem nieboszczyka? Gdy ją brał od ołtarza w mężowskie objęcia, miała zaledwie lat 17; od owej chwili upłynęło lat 10 pożycia — przez lat 10 oddziaływał na nią swą przemożną indywidualnością, kształtował jej młodziutką duszą, rzeźbił ciało, urabiał w kobietę. Wpływ Pradery musiał pozostawić po sobie silne i trwałe ślady. Że na nie natknie się prędzej, czy później, Pomian nie wątpił. Że zechcą i jego wciągnąć w sferę swych oddziaływań, przeczuwał. Niemniej podjął rzuconą sobie zdradliwie rękawicę. Nagroda w razie zwycięstwa była zbyt ponętną, by nie przyjąć wyzwania. Dlatego rozpoczął grę czujny i ostrożny, postanawiając twardo, że nie da się unieść wichrowi rozhukanych zmysłów... W najbliższą środę przyjęła go jak starego znajomego. Wyszła ku niemu z buduaru cudownie zaróżowiona, uśmiechnięta i woniejąca. Śnieżnobiałe, głęboko wycięte kimono pozwalało mu przy każdem pochyleniu jej kibici podziwiać przeczyście zwarte jak u dziewicy pęcze jej piersi; rozchylające się swobodnie przy żywszych ruchach rękawy odsłaniały oczom jego ramiona pełne, o barwie skóry bursztynowej, pokryte złotawym puchem. Po kwadransie rozmowy dość banalnej o wszystkiem i niczem wniosła herbatę przystojna pokojówka, czarnobrewa Justynka — ta sama, która otwierała mu drzwi w czasie pierwszej wizyty. Pomian pochwycił jej spojrzenie spoczywające na nim ze szczególną uporczywością. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna jest mu niechętną. — Justynka dawno u pani? — zapytał po jej odejściu. — Od pięciu miesięcy — odpowiedziała, przypatrując mu się z uwagą. — Podoba się panu? — Niczego sobie. Wie pani, zdaje mi się, że ta dziewczyna nierada mnie tu widzi. Uśmiechnęła się z przymusem, pokrywając nagłe zmieszanie. — Też przypuszczenie! Zdawało się panu. — Być może. — Zresztą, sądzę, że chyba tem nie będziemy się krępowali. — I przeszła do innego tematu. Koło siódmej, gdy zaczęło się zmierzchać, zaproponowała mu spędzenie wieczoru razem w cyrku. Zgodził się, chociaż niechętnie, bo nie lubiał tego rodzaju rozrywek. Wkrótce potem unosiło ich auto w kierunku placu Solarnego. Wśród podrzutów pojazdu uczuł Pomian, jak parę razy nieznacznie, lubo bez widocznej potrzeby oparła się oń rozkosznym ciężarem swego ciała. Przypadkiem czy naumyślnie, gdy wóz skręcał gwałtownie z Senatorskiej na Zieloną, nogi ich spotkały się i przywarły do siebie kolanami na długą, upajającą chwilę. Koło trzy na ósmą siedzieli już obok siebie w jednej z lóż pierwszego piętra. Gdyby nie obecność uroczej wdowy, Pomian byłby się wtedy zanudził na śmierć. Program przedstawienia stereotypowy, pełen efektów grubych i drażniących zmysł wzroku irytował go i męczył. Natomiast mógł swobodnie obserwować Amelję. Pani Pradera zdawała się śledzić przebieg ewolucyj cyrkowych ze szczerem zajęciem. Zwłaszcza jedna z nich, pod koniec przedstawienia, przykuła jej uwagę. Były to nader trudne i ryzykowne ćwiczenia na ruchomych rekach zawieszonych niemal pod samym stropem cyrku. Popisywały się trzy akrobatki: dwie starsze dorodne, atletycznie rozwinięte, w wieku około lat 30, i trzecia, młoda, najwyżej 20-letnia, smukła i gibka jak trzcina. Jej to przypadła w udziale najtrudniejsza część zadania. Po dokonaniu szeregu ewolucyj na drążku szczytowym piękna Esmeralda rzucała się wdół w linji ukośnej i przepłynąwszy tak w powietrzu pewną przestrzeń, spadała w ramiona czekającej już na nią na jednym z niższych reków akrobatki. Po paru minutach wypoczynku obie wprawiały w ruch swój drążek, śledząc bacznie równoczesne wychylenia zawieszonego w odległości kilku metrów na tym samym poziomie trzeciego reku, na którym kołysała się ich towarzyszka. W chwili największego zbliżenia obu drążków Esmeralda lotem strzały przebywała dzielącą je przestrzeń i w krytycznym momencie, pochwycona za ręce przez koleżankę, znachodziła chwilowy przytułek obok niej na rozchybotanej huśtawce. Następowała trzecia, najtrudniejsza część ewolucji. Odetchnąwszy po dwukrotnej arcyryzykownej żegludze w powietrzu, zuchwała dziewczyna potężnym podrzutem ciała odbijała się od bezpiecznej przystani i z wyciągniętemi przed się rękoma płynęła w górę ku swemu pierwotnemu stanowisku. Dosiągłszy zbawczego reku, chwytała go chciwie palcami i przez chwilę zawieszona w pozycji pionu wahała się, dysząc ze zmęczenia. Po paru sekundach jednym rzutkim młyńcem okrążała drążek, poczem, podciągnąwszy ciało w górę do poziomu brzucha, zręcznym półobrotem w lewo siadała na żelaznym wałku huśtawki. Jej mała, złotowłosa główka pochylała się wdół, ku widowni, a ręka, podniesiona ku uśmiechniętym ustom posyłała tłumom pocałunki. Odpowiadano jej za każdym razem frenetycznemi okrzykami i burzą oklasków... Lecz karkołomne ewolucje widocznie zmęczyły ją: po trzykrotnem odbyciu w powietrzu niebezpiecznej wędrówki znać było po niej silne wyczerpanie; uśmiechnęła się wprawdzie ku oklaskującej ją publice, lecz był to uśmiech wymuszony. Oparła znużoną głowę o jeden ze sznurów reku, przytrzymując go równocześnie ręką dla dodania pewności tej ruchomej podporze. Pomianowi zrobiło się nieswojo. Nie mógł patrzeć na to bezmyślne igranie z życiem; czuł dla tej bladej dziewczyny zawieszonej tam pod stropem cyrku na wysokości kilku piąter i litość i gniew i pogardę. Gdyby to od niego zależało, kazałby jej natychmiast opuścić się wdół na arenę po sznurze ochronnym wahającym się tak ponętnie w zasięgu jej ramienia. Lecz dyrektor cyrku, p. Gamastoni w czerwonym, dżokejskim fraku śledzący każdy jej ruch tam z dołu, przy rozpostartych sieciach nie chciał zawieść nadziei p. t. Publiczności, która na podstawie programu spodziewała się powtórzenia karkołomnej sztuki po raz czwarty. — Encore une fois! — zachęcał z dołu ze słodkawo-groźnym uśmiechem cyrkowego tyrana — Encore une fois, mademoiselle Esmeralda!... Pomian przeniósł na chwilę spojrzenie na uroczą postać pani Amelji i mimowoli zadrżał. Wychylona z loży do pół ciała piękna wdowa pożerała oczyma wahającą się akrobatkę. Nagle uczuł, jak ręka jej ściska jego rękę i usłyszał szept słów jej dziwnych: — Jaka ona wyczerpana! Ile ją będzie musiał kosztować ponowny wysiłek! O, co za rozkosz! Co za szalona rozkosz! I odpiąwszy od piersi cudną, ponsową różę, rzuciła ją w stronę pasującej się ze słabością dziewczyny. — Encore une fois, belle Esmeralde! — zabrzmiał wśród ciszy zaniepokojonej nagle widowni głos jej dźwięczny, altowy. Róża i słowa podziałały magnetycznie: Esmeralda, przemógłszy obawę, spłynęła po raz czwarty w objęcia towarzyszki. Lecz heroiczny wysiłek pochłonął resztę jej sił; do skoku na sąsiedni rek nie była już zdolną; napół omdlałą musiano sprowadzić przy pomocy sznurów na arenę. Pomian spojrzał na swą sąsiadkę. — Nie należało jej zachęcać — rzekł z wyrzutem. — Tak pan sądzi? — odpowiedziała, uderzając go oczyma pełgającemi dziką radością. — To właśnie było piękne! — To właśnie było brutalne — poprawił z naciskiem. — Pan dziś nie w humorze; w podobnym nastroju zostaje się w domu. Milcząc, wsiedli do auta i odjechali. Pożegnanie przed bramą domu, na ulicy było krótkie i zimne. Amelja nie ponowiła zaproszenia na sobotę. I jemu nie spieszno było do najbliższej wizyty. Scena w cyrku pozostawiła osad niesmaku wrogi ponownemu zbliżeniu. Zbyt prędko odkryła przed nim instynkta tygrysicy. Mogły one pociągać w nim samca, lecz mogły i odpychać jego wysokie człowieczeństwo. Ostatecznie nie poszedł tam w sobotę... W dwa dni potem otrzymał bilecik pełen wymówek i dąsów. — Poczekaj jeszcze trochę! — pomyślał po przeczytaniu. — Odrobina cierpliwości nie zaszkodzi. I, zamiast w środę, poszedł na Lipową w piątek, wybierając umyślnie jeden z dni, w którym rzekomo przyjmowała gości oficjalnie. Musiał dzwonić parę razy, zanim mu otworzono. Wogóle miało się wrażenie, że tego popołudnia goście nie byli tu mile widziani i że tylko dla niego zrobiono wyjątek. Byłby przysiągł na to, że przed wpuszczeniem go do wnętrza był obserwowany przez czyjeś oko, które wyglądało przez oszklony wyzior umieszczony w drzwiach nad skrzynką na listy. Zdawało mu się też, że słyszał stłumione szepty w korytarzu. Gdy wszedł do wnętrza, ze zdziwieniem spotkał się w progu z Amelją. Sama pani raczyła mu otworzyć; był to fakt w tym „comme il faut“ domu niezwykły. Pomian nie omieszkał wyrazić swego zdumienia. — Justynka dziś chora — musiałam ją wyręczyć — tłumaczyła jakby trochę zmieszana, zamykając za nim drzwi na klucz. — Kłamie — pomyślał, zdejmując zarzutkę. Gdy Amelja, wyprzedziwszy go o parę kroków, przeprowadzała gościa do salonu, Pomian ujrzał w zwierciadle na lewej ścianie przedpokoju przez uchylone drzwi od kuchni Justynkę. Stała w bieliźnie, bosa, z rozpuszczonemi włosami i wypiekami na twarzy zmienionej od rozkoszy czy bólu. Koszula do spinania na boku obsunęła jej się z ramienia i odsłoniła pierś dziewczyny jędrną i soczystą jak jagoda. Pierś ta była skrwawiona; parę rubinowych kropel wywołanych jakby przez ukłucie igłą lub szpilką wykwitło w okolicy sutki prawej. Justynka, zajęta oglądaniem miejsca zranionego nie spostrzegła, że jest obserwowaną. Pomian udał, że niczego nie zauważył i w milczeniu wszedł za Amelją do pokoju bawialnego. Rozmowa zrazu jakoś nie kleiła się. Czuł, że przyszedł tu nie w porę i że w czemś przeszkodził. Amelja wyglądała na zażenowaną i unikała jego spojrzeń. Dopiero po podwieczorku, który podała własnoręcznie, nastrój trochę poprawił się; naprężenie sytuacji złagodniało i pani, odzyskawszy swobodę ruchów, wszczęła ożywioną rozmowę na temat bieżącej literatury. Amelja zdradzała duże oczytanie, ale było ono nader jednostronne. W sztuce zajmowało ją tylko ciało i płeć; zagadnienia seksualne, zwłaszcza objawy miłości anormalnej i przewrotnej pochłaniały wyłącznie jej wyobraźnię; dla subtelniejszych i wyższych fenomenów życia zdawała się nie mieć zmysłu. Pomian wlot zauważył, że pragnie go wciągnąć w krąg własnych zainteresowań, ignorując równocześnie zupełnie jego upodobania i świat jego duszy. Spostrzegłszy intencję, uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie pełen pobłażania dla tej kobiety. Bawiły go nawet jej wysiłki, zmierzające wyraźnie do tego, by go „przerobić“ na swój tryb. Cóż mu to szkodziło, że tej rasowej samce zdawać się będzie przez jakiś czas, że pozostaje pod jej „wpływem“? Owszem udawał nawet nowicjusza w tej dziedzinie i pozwalał się „wychowywać“ na jej sposób. Wkrótce doszedł do przekonania, że płciowość pani Pradera musiała być brutalną i wymagała ofiar. — Mam dla pana ciekawą książkę — powiedziała nagle wśród rozmowy. — Przypuszczam, że pana zajmie. Jest tam w szafce u dołu, w trzecim rzędzie na prawo. Proszę ją sobie przeglądnąć; jest oprawiona w czerwoną skórkę. Ja tymczasem zagram panu moją ulubioną Appassionata; niechaj posłuży jako tło nastrojowe do lektury. I usiadłszy przy pianinie, wzięła pierwsze akordy sonaty. Pomian podszedł do bibljoteki i odchylił skrzydło oszklonych zieloną matówką drzwi. Zbiór był niewielki, lecz stylowy. Przeważali mistrze francuscy, a wśród nich znawcy płci i miłości. Był tedy rubaszny i rozpasany Rabelais i frywolny Brentôme, wnikliwi connaisseurs des affaires d’amour, Maupassant i Flaubert, głęboki Balzac i realistyczny Zola, demoniczny Huysmans, rozwiązły Prevost i lubieżny Pierre Louys. Wśród pisarzy innych narodowości poczesne miejsce zajmował Boccaccio i Piętro Aretino oraz współczesny commediante, zmysłowy i płytki Gabriele d’Annunzio, galwanizujący od czasu do czasu swą przewiędłą „sławę“ jakimś nowym błazeńskim pomysłem, który dzienniki europejskie podchwytują wlot i rozgłaszają po czterech rogach świata. Był i August Strinberg, silny i ponury skald Północy, i wielki mizogin, Otto Weininger. Szczególnym pietyzmem otoczyła pani Amelja lirykę miłosną Safony z Lesbos. Utwory greckiej poetki w przekładach: polskim, francuskim i niemieckim zwracały na się uwagę wytworną i pełną smaku powierzchownością. Osobny kącik przeznaczony był dla pisarzy — zboczeńców, których życie bogate w płciowe osobliwości i wykolejenia znalazło częściowe, bo hamowane względami na cenzurę, odbicie w utworach. Nie wszystko, z czem się tu można było spotkać, stało na poziomie sztuki; książki niektórych przedstawicieli tego rodzaju literatury miały chyba tylko specjalną, psychjatryczną wartość jako interesujące okazy zwyrodnień i zboczeń popędu płciowego. Właśnie ku temu cichemu zakątkowi bibljoteki skierowała swego gościa pani Amelja. Tutaj z elukubracjami osławionego zwyrodnialca Sacher — Masocha sąsiadowały dwa tomy ujęte w oprawę z czerwonego safjanu. Tytułu ani nazwiska autora nie było na wierzchniej okładce; skromny wydawca ukrył je wstydliwie wewnątrz, by nie rzucały się niepotrzebnie w oczy. Pomian wyjął książkę i zaczął przeglądać. — 120 dni Sodomy czyli szkoła rozpusty — przeczytał tytuł na pierwszej kartce. — Obiecujący początek — pomyślał, studjując wyuzdaną, lubo świetnie zrobioną winietę. — A jeszcze bardziej obiecujące nazwisko autora! Był nim markiz de Sade. — Książka, którą miał przed sobą, należała do bibljograficznych rzadkości. Było to jedno z tych zakazanych i klątwą obłożonych dzieł, które drukuje się tylko w nielicznej ilości egzemplarzy, a sprzedaje pokryjomu w ciasnem kółku „dyskretnych i wypróbowanych“. Zwyrodniały autor podobno napisał je w więzieniu w Bastylji na wąskiej, 12•1 metrów długiej taśmie papieru, którą później udało się przemycić na świat boży ku uciesze rozpustników i psychopatów. Pomian słyszał o istnieniu tej książki, lecz dotychczas jakoś nie wpadła mu w ręce. Mimowoli odwróciwszy się plecyma do grającej wciąż Amelji, zaczął przerzucać kartki. Ilustracje zdumiewały swym nie krępującym się niczem bezwstydem — treść bez walorów artystycznych, choć ujęta we formę poprawną, zawierała historję 120 dni spędzonych przez kilku podstarzałych zwyrodnialców w odległym, od świata odciętym zamku, gdzie bezkarnie dawali upust swym zboczonym i chorym żądzom. Autor, sam zdeklarowany psychopata na tle seksualnem pragnął w tem dziele zamknąć wszystkie możliwe rodzaje zboczeń erotycznych, o jakich tylko zamarzyć może zwyrodniała wyobraźnia. Po przeczytaniu paru ustępów doznał Pomian uczucia niesmaku i znudzenia — ohydne sceny biesiad zamkowych z małemi odmiankami powtarzały się i kończyły mniej więcej w ten sam sposób... Braku inwencji artystycznej nie zdołał markiz nadrobić tupetem rozpustnika. Chciał już odłożyć książkę, gdy przykuła jego uwagę pełna rozpasania i mocna w rysunku ilustracja końcowa. Pochylony nad świetną heljograwurą i zagłębiony w studjowaniu wyszukanej pieszczoty, którą kobieta obdarzała siedzącego na krawędzi jej łóżka mężczyznę, nie zauważył, że Amelja przestała grać. Nagle uczuł na ramionach parę pieściwych rąk i czyjś gorący oddech na twarzy. — Dobrze wykonane, nieprawdaż? — usłyszał ciche, namiętne pytanie. — Bajecznie! I nie mogąc opanować rozkiełzanej wrzątkiem krwi namiętności, przechylił wstecz głowę i ustami znalazł jej usta... Niespodzianie drzwi od przedpokoju otworzyły się i weszła Justynka. Piękne czarne oczy subretki spoczęły na nich z wyrazem nietajonego gniewu. — Ah! — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby — przepraszam... Nie wiedziałam, że przeszkodzę... Pomian osłupiał. Zuchwałość tej dziewczyny przechodziła wszelkie granice. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy i porwał się z miejsca. Lecz wstrzymał go gest Amelji. — Laissez! — szepnęła błagalnie. — C’est mon affaire. — Niechaj Justynka wróci do siebie i położy się do łóżka — zwróciła się zkolei do pokojówki nadspodziewanie łagodnie i pojednawczo. — A na przyszłość niewzywana proszę nie wchodzić do pokoju. Justynka zdawała się nie słyszeć słów swej pani i przez chwilę jeszcze stała na progu, mierząc oboje złemi oczyma. Wkońcu zaniósłszy się krótkim, histerycznym śmiechem, znikła za drzwiami. — Ona jest o panią zazdrosna — rzekł, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem po odejściu sługi. — Co za myśl! — zaprzeczyła energicznie, mieniąc się pod jego spojrzeniem. — Jest tylko trochę egzaltowana. Zresztą bardzo poczciwa dziewczyna. Nie odpowiedział, nie chcąc przedłużać konwersacji na drażliwy temat. Mimo to „egzaltowana“ dziewczyna popsuła im zakończenie wieczoru, które zapowiadało się tak ponętnie... Lecz pocałunek otworzył Pomianowi „wrota raju“. W czasie najbliższej schadzki Amelja oddała mu się bez zastrzeżeń. Namiętność jej odurzyła go. Po kilku godzinach szalonych pieszczot wyszedł od niej oczarowany i z mgłą rozkoszy na oczach. Rozpoczął się okres dzikiego, nieprawdopodobnego szczęścia. Nie chciało mu się wprost wierzyć, że można być tak szczęśliwym z kobietą, która nie kocha. Bo o miłości w ich stosunku wtedy nie było mowy. Była tylko żądza, podsycana u niego jej niezwykłym urokiem fizycznym, rozpętana u niej hamulcem wdowieństwa; ta niezwykle zmysłowa kobieta nie mogła obejść się przez czas dłuższy bez pieszczot mężczyzny. Lecz po pierwszych uniesieniach Amelja zapragnęła zatrzymać dla siebie rolę kierowniczą i skupić w swem ręku wszystkie nici przewodnie stosunku. Tu jednak spotkała się z jego silną, zdecydowaną wolą. Niespostrzeżenie rozpoczęła się cicha a zawzięta walka, która zogniskowała się niebawem w dwóch kierunkach; jedną osią konfliktu były jej kaprysy erotyczne, drugą wyraźna chęć odwrócenia kochanka od jego dotychczasowych celów i zadań życiowych i zamknięcia go w ciasnem kole seksualnych spraw i zainteresowań. Lecz ani tu, ani tam nie mogła poszczycić się żadnym sukcesem; Pomian był namiętny, ognisty, jak płomień — ale też uparty i nieustępliwy jak stal. Ilekroć kochanka usiłowała przekroczyć zakreśloną przez niego barjerę, zatrzymywała ją w półdrodze i osadzała na miejscu niewidzialna moc. Zwłaszcza drażniła ją nieustępliwość, jaką okazywał wobec pewnych jej zachcianek miłosnych. Wszelkie zakusy „edukacyjne“ w tym kierunku spełzały stale na niczem. Erotyzm Pomiana zdrowy i normalny stawiał żywiołowy opór jej wybrykom, zwłaszcza, że te obrażały jego męskość i godność ludzką. Amelja musiała zadowalać się niewinnemi surogatami, które jej symbolizowały „rzeczy większe“. Mimo całej namiętności, jaką miał dla niej, Pomian nie dał się ani razu zbrutalizować. Nie zdołała go też odwieść od raz obranej drogi i skierować lotu ku przyziemnym wądołom. Ignorowanie jego twórczości i uporczywe przechodzenie do porządku dziennego nad jego sukcesami przyjmował z uśmiechem pobłażania. Nie kochali się przecież, tylko pożądali wzajemnie — cóż mu więc mogło zależeć na jej opinji i życzliwości? Mógł jej być tylko wdzięcznym za poczucie pełni życiowej, za wzmożenie tętna wewnętrznego, które wywołała w nim swą namiętnością. Czegóż więcej można było żądać od tej kobiety? Niczego. Stanowczo niczego. Nawet czasu nie zdołała mu zrabować, tego drogiego czasu, którego on, artysta umiał tak genjalnie używać. Mimo widocznych jej wysiłków w tej mierze, osoba jej nie „wypełniła“ mu sobą po brzegi „każdej chwilki“, każdej sekundy. Pozostał sobą i nie pozwolił na niebezpieczną osmozę: nie przesiąkło weń nic z jej pośledniejszej jaźni. Czuła to i bolało to dotkliwie jej kobiecą próżność. Z drugiej strony pociąg fizyczny do kochanka i niechęć do zawiązywania nowej znajomości wstrzymywały ją narazie od gwałtowniejszej reakcji. Lecz sytuacja zaostrzała się z tygodnia na tydzień i starcie stawało się nieuchronne. Aż w któryś z ostatnich dni sierpnia przyszło do wyładowania. Pomian był dnia tego w wyśmienitym humorze. Jego ostatnią powieść przyjęła krytyka nader życzliwie i właśnie w numerze porannym jednej z gazet pojawiła się entuzjastyczna ocena jego utworu. Chociaż Amelja jako prenumeratorka „Przeglądu“ recenzję niewątpliwie czytała, mimo to zachowała w tej sprawie dyskretne milczenie, ani słowem nie czyniąc żadnej w tym względzie aluzji. On też nie podzielił się z nią wesołą nowiną, skierowując rozmowę na zupełnie inne tory. Lecz wesołości swej i zadowolenia nie starał się bynajmniej ukrywać, co znów psuło widocznie humor kochance; parę razy wyczuł na sobie jej gniewne spojrzenie. Mimo to koło godziny siódmej wieczorem niechęć pięknej pani ulotniła się i sama zaproponowała mu spędzenie kilku chwil w jej rozkosznej sypialni. Jakby wynagradzając mu początkową oziębłość, roztoczyła Amelja przed nim tego wieczora całe nieprzebrane bogactwo swych ponęt. W pewnej chwili, gdy wśród oplotów jego nóg i ramion odbierała odeń po raz trzeci miłosną daninę, ciałem jej rozżarzonem od pożaru krwi zaczęły wstrząsać spazmatyczne dreszcze, a z piersi wydobyło się ciche, przejmujące łkanie. Płakała z rozkoszy... Przytulił usta do jej łona i namiętnie wodził niemi po całem jej słodkiem ciele... Nagle podniósłszy głowę z poduszek, ukąsiła go w ramię tak silnie, że nie zdołał powstrzymać okrzyku bólu. Lecz zaraz uśmiechnął się i, tamując chusteczką strumień krwi, zapytał: — Czy dziś jesteś ze mnie zadowoloną, Mela? — Niezupełnie — odpowiedziała, fascynując go spojrzeniem dziwnie błyszczących w tej chwili oczu. I wydobywszy z puzderka na nocnym stoliku długą ostrą szpilkę z turmalinową główką, skierowała ją ostrzem ku jego udu. Spochmurniał i cofając się od łóżka w głąb pokoju, rzekł stanowczo: — Na to nigdy nie pozwolę. Musisz raz nareszcie zrozumieć, że nie jestem Justynką. Wogóle muszę cię raz przecież oduczyć tych dzikich i barbarzyńskich zachcianek. Jak pod razem szpicruty zerwała się z łóżka i piorunując go oczyma, wskazała mu drzwi. — Justyna! — wyszedł z jej gardła zgłuszony wściekłością rozkaz — Justyna! Na tle kotary, oddzielającej sypialnię od sąsiedniego pokoju zarysowała się postać subretki. — Jaśnie pani rozkaże? Lecz naprężenie nerwowe wzięło górę. Amelja blada jak płótno, wstrząsana histerycznemi podrzutami upadła wstecz bez słowa, rozciągając się przepychem nagiego ciała wpoprzek łóżka. — Jezus, Marja! — krzyknęła pokojówka, przeszywając go nienawistnemi oczyma. — Co pan tutaj wyprawia? I rzuciła się do ratowania pani. Lecz Pomian wściekłym ruchem odtrącił ją od omdlałej. — Wynoś się stąd natychmiast! Obejdzie się tu bez ciebie! — I nie zważając już na protesty rozzuchwalonej dziewczyny, zaczął cucić kochankę solami z podręcznej apteczki. Gdy po kilku sekundach otworzyła półprzytomne oczy, powierzył ją opiece ponuro obserwującej jego ruchy Justynki. — A język radzę ci trzymać za zębami — rzekł jej poprostu na odchodnem. — Pani potrzebuje teraz spokoju. Zabraniam ci drażnić ją w jakikolwiek sposób. Pamiętaj! — dodał tonem groźby. — Bo cała ta historja może się dla ciebie bardzo smutno skończyć! I szybko ubrawszy się, wyszedł.